


lookin' out for you

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pets, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, They get a dog, it's very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: “You should keep your eyes on the road, y’know.” Bucky says, eyes not moving from the screen.“Can’t help the view’s so pretty.” Steve’s mouth quirks up as Bucky huffs out a laugh. He looks up and squeezes Steve’s hand. His smile is bright and wide and Steve can’t help but falling more in love than he already is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	lookin' out for you

**Author's Note:**

> they get a dog!!!!! at other animals coming soon wink wink... one of my toxic traits is giving pets people names and i am so sorry. again, these aren't meant to be super long, and have a ton more planned! enjoy!!!

The drive into town is probably a little out of the way for both of them, it’s a half hour to and from, but having no neighbors for miles around and land that’s all their own makes the drive worth it. Especially the trip they’re making today. 

Steve and Bucky have been talking about getting a dog since they moved into their house. Their home was more than large enough to accommodate an animal of any size (hopefully not a singular animal, bucky’s been aiming for a cat. steve knows it’s only a matter of time before the house turns into some kind of zoo), and their land held stables and pens for different kinds of farm animals. 

This morning, they finally got a call that their adoption application went through and they could come meet the dogs any time they want. It wasn’t very hard to get Bucky out of bed earlier. 

Now, Steve has one hand on the steering wheel of the old pickup truck and one hand holding Bucky’s. Bucky is playing a game on his phone, fingers of his left hand drumming out some kind of beat on Steve’s. 

Steve looks over at his husband, who is lost in his own little world of (“is that candy crush, buck? jesus.” bucky had glared at him. “shut the fuck up rogers” “what are you, fifty?” “a hundred, actually. you shouldn’t be talkin’, stevie, you’re right behind me”) phone games. 

“You should keep your eyes on the road, y’know.” Bucky says, eyes not moving from the screen. 

“Can’t help the view’s so pretty.” Steve’s mouth quirks up as Bucky huffs out a laugh. He looks up and squeezes Steve’s hand. His smile is bright and wide and Steve can’t help but falling more in love than he already is. 

“You say that to all the fellas?” Bucky inches over the center console, leaning into Steve’s space.

“Nah, just you.” 

“Aw, how sweet.” Despite the sarcasm, Bucky presses a light kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

They’re about ten minutes out. 

✧✧✧

As soon as they’re pulling into the parking lot at the shelter, Bucky practically leaps out of the truck, not waiting for Steve to go inside. 

When Steve joins Bucky, he and an employee are talking excitedly.

The employee, who introduced herself as Abbey, walked them towards the back of the shelter. Abbey shows them each room as they pass like a large cat sanctuary (which bucky looks at longingly), and smaller ones for animals such as rabbits, different kinds of reptiles, and birds. 

As they reach the back, they enter the very,  _ very _ loud kennel. Abbey leaves them with a “If you guys want to meet with any of them, give me a holler!” And then it’s Steve and Bucky with a  _ lot _ of dogs.

They start small. Literally. Bucky leads Steve beginning at the tiny dogs, taking their time to interact and coo at each one (at one point, bucky points to a small, angry chihuahua and says “that’s you”. steve slaps his hand away).

Halfway through, Steve sees her. He moves ahead two spots and stops in front of her space.  _ Her _ would be a smaller, chunkier, gray pitbull mix named Charlie. On her “ _ About Charlie _ !” page, it says she had been given up six times for being “too hyper.” Steve glances at Charlie again, who is looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, and  _ knows _ they’re leaving with her. And she won't be coming back. 

“Buck.” Steve nudges Bucky and he comes to stand next to him. Steve shows him the paper.

“We gotta meet with her.” 

Five minutes later, they’re taking turns throwing around a bunch of toys for Charlie to chase after and giving her belly rubs. Bucky gives Charlie a rope toy to tug on with him, and he ends up on his ass after slipping on some mud when the dog tugged too hard. 

Steve laughs so hard he cries.

They take Charlie home. Well, they stop at a pet store first. Bucky takes her down the toy aisle to let her choose whatever toys she wants while Steve goes to get food, bowls, and a dog bed (that he just knows will hardly be used for sleeping at night. he’s right) for her to sleep on.

She makes a perfect addition to their family.

  
(bucky suggests they get  _ really _ cheesy christmas cards made of the three of them, mainly to send to and annoy sam. steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “only if we send one to nat, too.”)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter and tumblr is peachybuckys :-)


End file.
